Dragon fantasy IX Z
by The Fujoshi
Summary: crossover with FFIX and DBZ. Shonen-ai, GXT, VXG, GHXP and maybe other pairings. another chapter, ugh
1. chapter one

Dragon Fantasy IX Z By otaku no baka  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Final Fantasy IX, (Duh!) I am only doing this to sate my insanity!  
  
A/N: this is a crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Final Fantasy IX; I came to this idea when I was experimenting with one of my drawings and well.this came up! I think my Muse is playing too many video games again ^_^;; Oh, and I also beta read this. Be afraid Be very afraid! (JK! ^^;)  
  
Warnings: Crude humor and silliness, angst in some parts, shonen-ai, guyxguy love, and waff parts.  
  
A great tempest is raging, so fierce that the ocean seems more like a dragon's fire. In the distance, a small shabby sailboat is seen in this monsoon. Upon closer inspect a group of people are on it. A beautiful cloaked woman with rich bluish-green hair and deep blue eyes is holding a bundle, more or less a baby. Right next to her is a young boy with lavender hair and blue eyes trying not to get wet.  
  
Prince Torankuso Vegeta Til Alexandros the XVII awoke weary out of his daydream. I He wore the standard royal silver amour with the family crest, except for his sword that was given by his father. Shaking his lavender hair as to clear his thoughts, Torankuso walked to the window and sighed, since he knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
A view of a steam ship is seen outside. Inside a young man with unruly black hair that seems to be spiky in one direction goes through the dark. " Sure is dark.guess nobody's here yet." He lights up a candle just as a voice rings out. "Hey, who's there?!" "It's me Goten!" Son Goten Tribal doesn't look too bad for wear. Part of his wild hair is tied up in a ponytail in the back. Orange pants, a blue vest with a white wife beater, with blue gloves, a blue belt, and boots seem to be complementary to his facial expression: A gentle smile and deep, dark chocolate eyes that shines a with touch of mischief. It doesn't pass anybody that he has a long, brown, tail. "Hey Goten you sure are late!" the rest of the group, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus, come out. "Sorry guys. So, where's the boss?" "He ain't here yet." Cinna replied. suddenly, a dragon-man comes out and fights the guys. Goten and company pull out all sorts of weapon and gear as they go for battle. The demi- dragon lunged forward just as they were ready to fight. They all spilt up and attacked different sides. Cinna went for the rear, Blank and Marcus the sides, and Goten the front. Surrounded, the half dragon tried to attack the front, but the guys got the jump on first. Smoked covered the scene and the mask broke open revealing the leader of the group called Yamacha. "UGHUUA! OW! Oh, my head! Go easy you guys!" When the smoke finally cleared, all the guys except Yamacha were on their backs completely exhausted. "Hahaha! You guys are looking a lot better! Alright! Let's start the meeting already.  
  
The group was in the conference room. Yamacha was the first one to take the floor. "Ok, here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves, (that's us,) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria.our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Prince Torankuso!" Marcus cut in. "Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Goten!" "I'll distract the audience from the backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops.but I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Goten!" Blank said. "Okay that's when I kidnap King Seven-teen ?" The group started to snicker at the response but quickly sobered when Yamacha turned to glare at them. "Yeah.yeah I know, that's when I kidnap Prince Torankuso." Yamacha decided not to say anything about that. "You're gonna kidnap the bishonen of all of Alexandria, Prince Torankuso! Got it? Then let's go!"  
  
Scene goes from the steamship to Alexandria where you see a young girl looking At the ship wearing a brown pointy hat, a red t-shirt with tan pants, and a blue cloak with white and red gloves. "Wow." Adjusting her hat, she walked on until she tripped and Dropped her ticket. "Hey. Are you awright?" A young girl rushed by to help her. "Here! You dwropped your ticket. Bye!" Dusting herself off and sighing, the young mage went on until she meet another unfortunate accident. "Oww, Hey! Watch where you're going!" A child who looks like a cross between a rat and human, huffs and walks off. Finally, the young lady reaches the plaza of the town. A herald's voice is heard. "Honorable nobles of Treno, castle Alexandria is this way! Honk!" The black haired girl couldn't help but giggle at the site: jump rope, games, and festive activities. She goes up to the ticket booth. "Can I help you dear?" the ticket holder asks. "Umm.well.here." She shows him the ticket and he looks at it suspiciously. "Hmm, there's something odd about this ticket, why its another fake! I've seen so many today! "Oh, nooo!" The girl gripped her hat in distress. "Now, now, don't cry. I know how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up hmm?" The magician looks at the three cards weary. "Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards. Good luck miss!"  
  
After winning a few cards from playing jump rope, learning how to play Terra Master from Alleyway Jack, and helping a boy find his cat, the young girl moves on. She goes down an alley where a man is putting up a sign and falls once again. I This causes the man to make the sigh to tilt over. "Blast it! You made me mess up you oaf!" He readjusts it. "Ok, that's all for today." He climbs down the ladder and leaves. Suddenly the rat boy from earlier appears. He thought. "Hey you kid! You're the one with the phony ticket, ain'tcha? I saw the guy tell you it's fake!" "Ye.yes, it's fake." "I'll let you see the show if you become my slave! Well, whaddya say?" The mage sighed to her self. She really wanted to see the show, and she had nothing to lose really after her grandpapa died. She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok." The boy whooped in excitement. "AWSOME! Now for your first assignment, you go stand over there and see if anyone's coming!" The girl trotted off to the entrance of the alley. "All clear?" "Yep, it's all clear." The rat kid quickly grabbed the ladder. "Great, let's engage mission parameters!" The young duo quickly rushed to the bell tower. "Now we're going to climb this tower, it's very dangerous, so you go first!" The mage snorted As she climbs up the ladder set by the rat kid, a pick furry thing falls out. "OW!" She falls down. "Ahh, what the heck was that?!" The rat kid said, looking at the animal. "Sorry 'bout that, kupo!" The sorceress dusted her self off, and gazes at the weird creature, that looked like a hybrid of a furry pink rodent, a bat, and.something else. "Oh don't worry about him, he's Kupo a Moggle." The rat kid said, as if it was self-explanatory. "Kupo!" "And this is slave number one! Try to get along, ok?" The girl smiled at the very pink animal. "Hi." "Pleased to meet you, I sorry! If you want, I can write about your adventure, ok? Just talk to me or my friends about your tales!" The black mage smiled. A book, about her?! It seemed like a fantasy, but, "ok, I will and thanks." "Sure no problem KUPO!" The rat kid quickly runs up the tower to the roofs. "Ok, up here slave!" The lady sees another Moogle, but he is wearing something that looks much more extravagant. "Kupo, you still here?" "Kupo, Stiltzkin! You leaving, kupo?" "Yeah and this time I might be gone for a long time." "I'll miss you, kupo." "No don't worry, I'll write." "Okay, KUPO!" The girl watched as Stiltzkin left. "Was that your friend, Kupo?" "Yes, kupo. A very special one, KUPO!" "HEY SLAVE! I thought I ordered you to get up here!" The mage pouted slightly at her predicament, but climbed up anyway.  
  
The girl was beyond nervous as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. "The play's going to start if we don't hurry!" They get to one unbalanced ledge. "Come on! Let me guess, you're afraid of heights, right? Just pretend we're on the ground!" The spell caster closed her eyes and walked slowly to the other side." "We have to hurry up!" They're almost there, until they reach a similar platform. The rat kid sighed to him self. "Not again. Don't worry, it won't fall!" The girl took a deep breath and slowly crawled over to her partner. Her eyes widen as she sees the bridge falls to its doom the minute she reaches the other end. "Hahaha. I guess it fell. No point in worrying, right?" She was about to say something about this, but decided not to. When the boy and the girl finally reached the theater, the rat kid smacks his forehead. "Man I almost forgot! I don't even know your name!" The young girl raises a black eyebrow. "My name is Son Pan." "Pan huh? Funny name for a guy, bread, but anyway! My name's Puck, please to meetcha!" Pan giggled. "I'm not a guy." "HUH?!" Puck looked over the young mage, from her purple sneakers, (think Capsule corp. shoes.) to her short black hair hidden by her hat. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Oh, well." He puts the ladder down as a path. "After this wall, we'll be inside, let's go!" Pan and Puck rushed just in time to see the show. They hide in the crowd as it comes on. 


	2. chapter two

Dragon Fantasy IX Z By otaku no baka  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX or DBZ, then I wouldn't be making fanfics and be out buying anime and manga in JAPAN!  
  
A/N: I think I made the last chapter a bit too bunched up, sorry! I cut and pasted the chapter since this story is one BIG ole part. I'll check the parts more offen!  
  
King Leo, a.k.a. Yamacha speaks. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, your royal highness, King Seven-teen, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents, "I want to be your Canary!" He exits just as the cast comes in.  
  
Blank: Bereft of father! Bereft of father! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love! Cinna: Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live? Goten: For the sake of our friends.let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo! Cinna and Blank: Aye! The next scene, everybody on the stage looks ready to fight. Blank: We shall back thee, kinsman! Marcus: Prey, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone! Cinna: Nay, kinsmen! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend! King Leo: What ho? Out vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king?! All those who stand in my way will be crush'd! Goten: Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in incomparable pain! The four of them clash swords with the King, who is pretty good for a guy outnumbered and blocked and countered several moves. But when he is overwhelmed. King Leo: grr..thou hast not seen the last of me! He runs off. Goten: Come back! As Goten gives chase, Blank blocks the way. Goten: Out of the way, Blank! Blank: Consider this, Goten! If Prince Schnider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms! Goten: 'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world! The two begin their duel. Blank: En garde! Goten: Expect no quarter from me!  
  
Blank swished his sword down as Goten did a back flip. Goten stepped back and quickly tried to poke him with the weapon, but the other man ducked. Torankuso thought, getting into this part and mentally taking notes. With a famous sword clash at the end, Blank runs off. Blank: We shall finish this later! Goten: Come back here! Both of them run into the castle and with a THOOMP! They knock out the guards and take their armors. "Hehe, finished changing Goten?" Blank said as he was all decked out. "Yeah, but this helmet.it kind of smells.." He throws it off to the sides. "What are you talkin' about?! My helmet totally reeks! My armor's way to big, my back is really itchy, the boots are wet, my gloves are all slimy, there's cookie crumbs in the pockets.." "Ok, ok, I get the picture. You still have the package right?" Blank grins as the oglop pops out. "Don't worry, I won't screw up!" He says as he catch the little critter. "Alright, first I'll go pour some sleeping potion into Prince Torankuso's glass!" Goten replies. "And I've got a special something for the great king!" He smirks at the naked guards. "Hehe, fast asleep." "According to recon, the royal seats should be right above these stairs." "Got it!" They listen to a big applause. "Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, ok?"  
  
Both of them rush upstairs looking around, until Goten almost runs into a boy with a royal blue robe. "Umm.would you let me pass?" the mystery fellow says. "Hmm.." Goten lets him go until. "Wait hold on a sec! Haven't we meet before?" "No, I do not know you." "Hmmm," he circles the guy like a vulture to food. "Maybe you're right. I'd never let someone as cute as you get away." The boy blushed slightly. "Say, you wouldn't be-" "Hey what's goin' on, Goten?" Blank interrupted. "I.I must go!" He left both of them spinning. "Who the heck was that?" "Get some sense Blank! That was Prince Torankuso!" "Man, are you serious?!" They chase after him. Meanwhile, two jesters scurry around. One named Zorn said, "We are in trouble!" The other, Thorn, replied, "Trouble are we in!" "This is terrible!" "Our heads, King Seven-teen will have!" "We must hurry!" "Hurry we must!" "We are in trouble!" "Trouble are we in!" They move on. Thorn grabs Zorn. "The right way that is not!" "I know it is not the right way!" "Really do you?" "I really do!" Thorn cocks his head. "Wonder, I sometimes do..." "N-now is not the time to wonder!" "Hurry, to King Seven- teen!" They are near the royal seats when Zorn grabs Thorn. "That is not the right way!" "N-not the right way I know!" "Do you really?" "Know I really do!!!" Zorn cocks his head again. "I really wonder sometimes." "T-the time to wonder now is not!" "We must hurry and tell his highness!" Finally, at the royal seats, "Your Highness!" Zorn called out. "See the King we must!"  
  
There stood a gruffly man with flaming black hair and a full set of armor, that was clearly royalty. "His Highness is busy, come back later!" Another man, came up from behind him, who was smaller compare to the other man, but much taller and had on a different set of armor that was like military. He was Goku of the army of Alexandria, which was mostly female. "Is it an emergency?" "An emergency it is!" Thorn said. "A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!" the other replied. Goku gave off a stern Son smile. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." The royal captain banished a fist. "Curse that Kakarott! Always trying to one-up me!" Goku ignored his rival's anger. "So what is exactly the problem?" "His royal highness.." "Prince Torankuso." "IS in danger!" Goku frowned a little. "I see.wait right there." King Seven- teen looked pretty young for a king. He was handsome with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. His armor was much different than the other, more like blood red and blue mixed together. He sighed as he looked at his loyal general. "No interruptions! Can't you see I'm watching the show?" "Your highness, I'm afraid Prince Torankuso has," King Seven-teen nodded his head. "Ah yes, he did leave a while ago." Goku decided to continue the bad news. "Your highness, it seems that Prince Torankuso has run off with the royal pendant." King Seven-teen snorted at this. "Well, of all of.what could he be thinking!? General Goku!" Goku gave his salute. "Yes, your highness!" "And um..Captain Vegeta!" Vegeta stood tall. "Yes, your highness!" "Go find Prince Torankuso!" "Yes sir!" "Yes your highness!" Vegeta runs to the head of the gate to assemble his troops. "Knights of Pluto assemble!"  
  
He looks around to see only two men. "Where the hell is everyone else!" The two underwear clad guards look sheepish. "That does it! You two get dressed and find Prince Torankuso! I'll have your head if you don't!" He runs around to find another of his guards talking to a girl. ".you know, we could have another guy or girl and maybe-" "YOU!" The knight jumped about a hundred feet. "Sir Vegeta, I was just," Vegeta gave him a glare that would make the North Pole in winter look like the desert. "Just.look.for.Prince.Torankuso!" The guy mouthed "Later" to his girlfriend and zoomed off. The next one was taking a nap. "You, wake up!" "Mmmm. But mom, I don't want to work in the shop." Vegeta promptly booted him. "Huh, waz tha?" "Wake up you fool and find Prince Torankuso!" "Yes sir!" Vegeta ran up to the balcony, the spot where his knights hang out sometimes. He ran up the massive stairwell. "Oh, you walk up here to, or should I say, run?" Vegeta glared at the knight. "Go find Prince Torakuso!" "Right away sir!" Vegeta reaches the top huffing and puffing like an elderly man. "Damn, I can't believe how weak I've become, but right now I have to find my son!" He looks over to see Goten chase the same hooded boy from before. "Over there, my son is being hounded by that baka! Get away from him!"  
  
Goten grinned as he corned the guy. "Finally, I.I got you." He had to admit, this fellow had more energy than he looked. The guy backed up, a smirk appeared on his face. With out warning, he stepped off. The two men looked over as the whimsical teen glided down on a light wire. Both of them jumped off in pursuit, but only Goten made it, as it seem to be that poor Vegeta's armor was just a TAD too heavy. Goten did a perfect flip and landed right on the ship. 


	3. chapter 3

Dragon Fantasy Z IX  
  
By Otaku no baka  
  
I think I forgot the disclaimer in chapter two so here's a double whammy: If I owned Dragon ball Z and the FF series, then I would be in Japan eating plenty of Natto, Sushi, and Sashimi!  
  
"AH!" The two of them ran through the band, knocking and disorientated everyone. Further inside the ship, the guy bumps into Paris. "Hey, of all of de things! Hold your horses! You must be running from something ugly! You should at let say you're sorry!" The man helps her to her feet. "Please pardon me miss, I am in a hurry you see." Paris put her hands on her hips. "And I had my big entrance and everything!" He quickly ran off before Goten came in. "Goten-chan, did you see the way he ran into me? He's more crazy than a tom cat in a junkyard!" "Sorry Paris, but not right now, I'll talk to him." "HEY! Did you hear what I said? Goten? Goten!" Goten smirked, as he knew that this path led to a dead end. He finally caught up with him. "Whew, well it looks like you made up your mind." The man looked around. "You.work here, correct?" Goten smirked faded a little. "Well, as you no doubt suspected the fact that I am." He pulled off his hood. "Prince Torankuso Vegeta Til Alexandros the 17th, heir to the throne of Alexandria and Vegetasii."  
  
Goten was slightly agape. He seen Prince Torankuso before, but up close like this. The Prince had long purple hair that Goten wished he could see all of it, blue eyes with mirth like him self, a pale face that showed he been indoors a lot or natural, hands that looked delicate, but the calluses proved he does some type of work and training from the sword on his back. His body was in a royal blue traveling tunic with some type of odd crest, except for his buckled pants, strapped boots, and gauntlets. He also noticed that he had a tale like his own that match the Prince's hair and lazy wagged to and fro. He had the sudden urge to stroke it the same way. "I have a favor I wish to ask of you, I wish to be kidnapped right away." "H-huh?!" Goten woken from his stupor. "Son! Where are you?!" Vegeta's voice boomed in the air. "Please, they come for me!" The Prince begged. "Ah, so that what's going on. Ok, leave everything to me!" Goten kneels in front of the other boy. "Alright then, your highness, I shall hereby kidnap you!" Suddenly Cinna comes in. "What're you two doin'? Come on, this way!" "Aahh!" "Don't worry Prince, it's my friend Cinna!" Torankuso shook his head. "Oh, really? I am very sorry, you startled me." "Well with a face like that, I'd be pretty shocked too!" Goten chided. "Man that hurts! I wash and take extra care to this mug, you know!" "Son, Torankuso?!" Vegeta's voice gets louder. "This way!" Cinna leads the way. "Alright, we'll follow you!" The group goes to the meeting room. Vegeta finally comes into the room. "Toranks, Prince? DAMNIT!" One of the knights come in. "You moron! Where have you been!?" "Sir, I'm sorry sir!" "We must find my son!"  
  
The thieves and a prince soon run into a burden. "Hey Cinna, this is a dead end!" Goten says, looking around. "Hehehe. I thought this might happen. Open sesame!" A hatch opens up next to them. "Come on lets go!" The party jump down before Vegeta and his lackey run in. "Quickly, we have to follow them!" "I-I'll go first sir!" The knight tries to follow, but ends up getting stuck. "You fool what are you're doing!" "Captain, sir, I'm stuck sir!" "Grrrr! Blast it! There has to be another way!" The short-tempered leader leaves. The knight couldn't help but smirk. "Hehehehehe. He bought it!" The runaways hastily run to the bowels of the ship. "Wow, you're something else sire, really athletic. I think I'm falling for you!" Torankuso smirks slightly. "Hmph, this is nothing. I have been training to escape the castle and different martial arts as well as various sword fighting." "Man what a waste. If only you weren't a prince." "We have no time for idle banter. Come, let's move on!" They continue to run until the reach an end with an escape pole. Then suddenly, Vegeta comes down with his underling. "Finally, I have you, now release my son!" "You needn't worry, sire!" Vegeta gave off an arrogant smirk. "Alright, if you come quietly, we won't harm you as much." The solider ran over to the party. "Hehe, just relax Prince Torankuso, we'll get you out of here!" "WHAT?! You're not one of my knights!" Vegeta banished his sword. Goten pushes Torankuso back and gets into fighting mode with the rest of his bandits. "You can just." ".leave the Prince." "..to US!" 


	4. chapter 4

Dragon Fantasy Z IX  
  
By Otaku no baka  
  
*Sweatdrop* This took longer than I thought. Playing Star Ocean: the second story on PSone, (*sigh* a SO site in general motivated me,) as well as reading some of the story Trapdoor, (it's a yaoi story that's pretty deep, but good and I hate angst! If you can stand drug use, (like cancer sticks, Mary Jane, and alcohol,) some hints of abuse and rape, as well as the dark side of the human mind and angst, then I recommend reading it! It does have its happy moments! Its at www.orchidveil.net/trapdoor/  
  
I thank PyroVegeta as well as XZanayu for their reviews as well as any others who reviewed as well. I also thank Oliver Kong who provided the script to FFIX at www.gamefaqs.com, because it seems to be my FFIX game "disappeared" _ Grrrrrr.  
  
If I owned FFIX or DBZ, then I would make another series besides GT and a continuation of the game!  
  
"If you think a bunch of low grade ingrates are going to defeat me, then think again!" The leader charged his sword. "Big shockwave attack!" He hit Blank's armor, which caused it to break apart and let the Oglops pop out. "AHHH! FUCK! OGLOPS!" The great captain of the Pluto knights and king of Vegetasii was waving his sword like a baton to get rid of all the little vermin. Goten gesture to the group. "Now's our chance. Come on!" Torankuso bows slightly. "I'm sorry father, but I must do this!"  
  
*Scene change Dahahahadum*  
  
King Leo: Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Bhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Two twin men who look like a cross between hockey goal men and some type of animal come in with a captured struggling Marcus.  
  
Zenero: Your Majesty!  
  
Benero: We have caught an intruder!  
  
King Leo: Why poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia.no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee.never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee! When yon bell strikes three.under the axe thou shall be!  
  
*Scene change dahahahadum*  
  
In the platform room on the ship, the gang ends up at another dead end. The prince snorted. "What now? We cannot go any further!" While Goten thinks of a way out, Cinna calls him. "Goten, get on number two!" "Okay! Prince Torankuso, this way!" The prince pulls up his hood and tail as they get on a platform when Vegeta barges in and push Cinna out of the way. "Stop!" He gets on a platform as well.  
  
*On the stage*  
  
King Leo: Furthermore. Prince Torankuso, Goten, and Vegeta appear on stage. King Leo whispers, "Prince Torankuso?!" "Just improvise!" Goten whispers back. Vegeta glance around bewildered. "What is this.?" Marcus breaks free from Zenero and Benero and approaches Torankuso. "Cornelia!" Torankuso sweatdrops. "Um." "Marcus is Cornelia's lover!" Goten murmur, amused. (Hehe. I knew him looking like a girl would pay off!) "Oh, Marcus!" Torankuso says in a high alto. "Yeah you're doing great!" "Well, I have studied drama you know." "Ok guys, let's keep going. Seven-teen's still watchin', after all!" They resume back to the play. Torankuso embraces Marcus. "Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!" Goten gestures towards the couple. "See King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" "Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider! If that is not so, Prince Schneider!" Vegeta for once, was a lost for words. "M-Marry the Princess?! What?!" "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" That's when Goten and Marcus fake punches Zenero and Benero.  
  
Benero: Too many of them!  
  
Zenero: Run away!  
  
They exit the stage  
  
King Leo: Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me.  
  
Torankuso (shakes head furiously): Nay, Father! I shan't return  
  
King Leo: Cornelia.Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that.  
  
Marcus: Not if I can help it!!! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia.(he draws out his sword) I shall cut thee down!  
  
Torankuso blocks the way of the attack and it goes through his left side out of harms way.  
  
Torankuso: Ugh!  
  
Marcus: NO.Cornelia!!!  
  
Marcus holds Torankuso before he falls to the ground.  
  
Torankuso: Mar.cus, forgive me. I still love my father.  
  
King Leo: Cornelia!  
  
Vegeta: Oh NO!  
  
Torankuso: Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus.  
  
The prince falls dead.  
  
Marcus: What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again?! Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch?! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!  
  
Marcus joins Torankuso in death.  
  
Marcus: Ngah!  
  
Goten: Marcus!  
  
*Scene change dahahahahdum*  
  
King Seven-teen is seen weeping uncontrollably. *Sob* "Why did she had to die?!" He stops crying to look around. (Now where is that boy Torankuso?!) The chair sweatdrops as he goes back to sobbing.  
  
*Another Scene change*  
  
Pan and Puck are still watching the show. "That was a good show, eh?" Pan wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, but it was so sad." "I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you, huh?" Two Knights of Pluto call out to them. "Uh-oh! Look out!" Puck grabs Pan's hand as they run out with the knights behind them.  
  
*Scene change on the stage*  
  
King Leo cradles the fallen Torankuso "Forgive me!!!"  
  
Vegeta frowns to himself. (I can't believe I was fooled by a play.) Before he says anything, Pan jumps onstage. "Come back here you little runt!" "Stop!" "NO! Leave me alone!" She conjures up a fire spell, but it hits the fallen prince instead. "Ow! That's hot stuff!" Yamacha steps back as the teen throws off his robe. "Goten! Its time!" The trickster helps up the boy. "Ok! Prince Torankuso, let's get out of here!" "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta pulls out his sword. "No, father, don't follow me!" One of the Pluto Knights approached the captain. "Captain sir! We await your order sir!" "No, I won't allow you to do something stupid! You are the heir to two kingdoms!" "Thinking of yourself as always, eh?" Torankuso sneered, giving off his best Vegeta glare. "Well, like father, like son." He glared back. "Come on sire. Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here!" Goten crouches over to the now fallen Pan. "Hey kid, you ok?" The mage brushes herself off. "Y-Yeah. I just tripped, that's all." She looks into the other's chocolate eyes. "Uncle.Goten?" "Huh, Pan!? Is that you? What happen and." "Knights! Seize them at once!"  
  
Torankuso smirked. (Hmph. Father I am not some type of squire's boy, you of all people should know that.) He banished his broad sword and fought with Goten and the others. Pan was a little disorientated. One minute she was talking and the next, BAM! she ended up in a battle. The boy, who she assumed was the Prince of Alexandria, seemed pretty excited to battle. She also noticed his tail. (He has a purple tail? Is he a Saiya-jin too?) She put the thought for later and fired another fire spell at the knight. The knight tried to hit the Prince, but he ended up parrying it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S THE PRINCE OF THIS LAND!" (Father shut you mouth!) Torankuso used a spell himself. "Ice2!" A medium column of ice hit all of the enemies. (Well, well. Good in magic, looks, and skills.) Goten admired his latest prey, before knocking out the last of the guards.  
  
The Captain huffed a bit before raising his sword. "Now you leave me no choice but to get serious!"  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last! I'm working on the next one, so it should be out faster! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Fantasy Z IX  
  
By Otaku no baka  
  
Ok, another installment of the crossover fic! This one is pretty long, so take a break and maybe grab a snack before you tackle this! This was the longest chapter I ever posted because: 1) PyroVegeta suggestions motivated me to try something new. Constructive criticism helps me write better! (I've have been told that I was a good writer, but I am not perfect.) Oh, and I don't think your comments are flames Pyro, I have seen the real flames and boy are they nasty and most of the time closed-minded! So I thank PyroVegeta once again for the help! Also, I just been lazy and out of it @_@ The heat is horrible! Ugh! And I end up reading Clamp and YGO fics! _ That and my new muse for this, chibi Xelloss, is being like his evil mazoku self and leaving me from time to time. Ok, ok, I'll shut up now! Thank you everyone who reviewed! *gives cyberpocky*  
  
Disclaimer: No Yo poseo DBZ o FFIX. *Rolls eyes*  
  
*Scene change*  
  
Yamacha, in his normal clothes, is trying to start up the engine with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Stabilizers configured!"  
  
"Engine room is good to go!"  
  
"Good! Alright guys! Let's move out!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Finally!" The leader of his group Tantalus decided to sit down where he was at: on the floor. The ship finally gets to the air, a bit haphazardly, since the King is not to happy with his son being taken away be criminals, so he tries to stop the ship with chained harpoons. Along with the weapons, a Bomb is put on the ship, just a giant red old thing with zigzag hair, (think Vash off of Trigun or Bart Simson if you need insight.)  
  
*Scene change*  
  
Vegeta is still fighting with his son and his new "acquaintances."  
  
"Foolish boy! Why do you still fight me?"  
  
"Why don't you go back father before its too late?"  
  
The King snorted and powered up one of his famous moves.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!"  
  
It knocked Goten over a bit, but his sprang back up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, old Rusty's moves didn't even faze me!"  
  
The prince was unimpressed. "Yeah.but let me heal you anyway." Put his sword back into his sheath, he summoned another spell. "Cure."  
  
The other boy smiled meekly as he feel a calm sensation hit him, bring back more vigor. "Thanks."  
  
"Well, you won't be able to help me if you're dead, eh?" But the prince's words didn't hit his eyes as a feeling of sometime familiar hit Goten.  
  
(Hmmm.this emotion.) The bandit decided to shake it off and think about important matters.  
  
A Bomb appeared behind the captain.  
  
"Hey is that.?"  
  
Both guys said simultaneously while Pan was too busy trying to hit Vegeta to notice.  
  
"Yes, it's a Bomb. I read about those."  
  
They watched in horror as it grew bigger and bigger. The young mage stopped  
  
fighting to gawk at it.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Um father, look behind you."  
  
"Never mind lets get out of here" The group ran for cover.  
  
"What.? AHHHHHH!" Vegeta ran as well before it exploded in a fiery blaze.  
  
Inside the ship is rocking as the try to handle the damaged.  
  
"Ahhhh, we're going to crash!" The ship falls to its doom into a forest.  
  
*Scene change*  
  
King Seven-teen has that, "someone is going to die," glare. "Torankuso.who would of thought you would do such a thing.I guess you act more like your father than I thought." He bit his lip. "Zorn! Thorn! Is our little experiment ready?"  
  
Both the jesters smirked. "Yes, your highness, it is combat-ready."  
  
"Easily terminate the prince it can, your highness."  
  
"I need him alive! Bring him back at once!" This did not calm the King's anger.  
  
*Scene change*  
  
The ship is almost completely totaled. Various member of the crew are everywhere. "Owwww. My back is killin' me. Is everyone alright?"  
  
Cinna pops out of some rubble. "Yeah, from the looks of it, but the Prima Vista is wasted."  
  
Yamacha stretches and pops a few joints. "Just our luck to crash into a forest...it's gonna get interesting."  
  
"What do you mean, "interesting," boss? I hear no one's ever made it outta here alive!"  
  
Just then, Blank entered the room. "Boss, there's fire everywhere! It's outta control!"  
  
"Quit your whining and get it under control! And get the wounded out of here!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The boss runs a hand in his long black hair and pointed towards Cinna. "Get our goods outta here, too: weapons, items, anything we can use! There's no way we can survive if all of our stuff is toast."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
Cinna rummage outside of the ship. He salvaged anything that was useful as well as helped the injured. After his sixth trip he was tired. "Phew, I'm beat. Hurry up and put out the fire! I can't carry'em all by myself!" He watches as Zenero pulls out a musician and the others look around. "What the hell are they doin'?! The whole ship's gonna burn up!"  
  
"They're lookin' for Torankuso.Can't find him anywhere. Maybe he fell off. got squashed under the ship."  
  
"This is great. First we kidnap him, and then we kill him. We'll be hung for sure." Just then, Goten jumps from part of the ship.  
  
"Goten, I'm surprised you made it! I can't believe you jumped off! You're nuts, you know that?"  
  
The boy question brushed himself off. "I didn't jump off. I got thrown out from the impact. So, is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we've all got the devil's luck. But if we don't find Prince Torankuso, we're all dead meat."  
  
Goten sighs as he goes deeper into the forest. He ends up finding Torankuso unconscious and held captive in a vine cage by a plant monster. Pan is on the ground, terrified and Vegeta is trying to time his blows.  
  
"H-He's in trouble." The girl stuttered, her eyes wide.  
  
".What the hell is that?!" He takes out his daggers and hits its body. When Vegeta hits it, it jumps in the trees.  
  
"What the heck? Where did they go?" Goten looks around for him.  
  
"He's gone.. I was too scared to cast any spells.. That monster's probably going to eat him." Pan composed herself.  
  
Vegeta grips his hair "How could I let this happen?!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's not dead yet. That monster was only a minion. He's probably gonna take him to his master."  
  
"That mean my son might still become.! We must find him at once!"  
  
Abruptly, another vine plant comes down and captures Pan. "Whoa!"  
  
"!!!" They once again have to fight an enemy. While two of them were trying to hit the body, Pan fought to get out.  
  
"Fire!" The monstrous vegetation tilted over.  
  
(That's its weakness!) "Pan, you're doing great! Keep it up!" Goten told his niece. After a few more fire spells and attacks, the vine cage opened up. (Well, at least that's over.) "Are you alright?"  
  
"Phew. Y-Yeah. I think so. Thanks." As a last resort, the vine cage spews out seed over to the group.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"N.oooo.oo." The party passes out before the plant dies.  
  
******************  
  
Pan awoke on a bed. She cleared her vision, blurry for some reason. (Ugh, where am I? Oh, that's right, I'm on Uncle Goten and Uncle Yamacha's ship. But the Prince. )  
  
"You guys are lucky." She gazed up at Blank. ".If it weren't for Goten, you'd both be dead. Some of the monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other animals. And when the seeds sprout, its hasta la vista: you become beef jerky."  
  
"Um. A-Am I gonna die?"  
  
"No. You're gonna be fine. Here, drink this. It'll remove all of the seeds from your body." Blank gives the girl some green liquid in a bottle.  
  
"Ugh. eeyuck."  
  
*Scene change*  
  
Vegeta awakes and struggles to get out of the ruined ship. "Ugh, no, the prince...my son...I have to go!" He goes out the room not in the best of fashion and runs into Benero. "Step aside!"  
  
"Room behind you. Go."  
  
"Damn you.my son is in danger!"  
  
(His son?) "Don't worry about the prince. The boss'll think of something." Benero pushes the man back into the room with the help of his brother Zenero.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Slam!  
  
"Get some rest!"  
  
"Yeah, and take that medicine I gave you!"  
  
*Back in the room*  
  
Vegeta is limping back and forth. "Those bastards think they can keep me here while my only son's life is in danger?! *huff-puff* Their boss is nothing but a weak fool who sends his minions to do his dirt work!" He falls to the ground. "This medicine..it smells terrible. And the color..this is obviously poison! *huff-puff-heave-heave* Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Kami help me!" He finally drinks the stuff. "Hmmm, its not that bad."  
  
*Scene change*  
  
Yamacha and Goten are discussing on how to handle the current situation.  
  
"Forget it. Monsters born out of the mist are crawlin' everywhere."  
  
"So what? There's nothing out there that we can't handle."  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do about the wounded?"  
  
"We can take 'em with us!"  
  
"How are we gonna carry all of them? Trust me. We go out now, and we'll all get wasted. My boys come before the prince, you know. It's to bad..but we're gonna stay put 'till everyone recovers. You better not set one foot outside this ship. You got that?!"  
  
Goten kicked the floor. "I can't believe you're abandoning him! You're nothing but a big coward!" He ran out the room.  
  
The teen tried to get his thoughts together. He wanted to help the prince, really he did, but didn't know how to tackle the situation. His first thought was to see if the other newcomers are evenhanded. He went to his niece's room first.  
  
Pan was still on the bed staring at the wall.  
  
"Pan are you ok?"  
  
"Oh.Y-yeah. Thanks Uncle Goten."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it. Besides, it was you and your black magic that saved the day!"  
  
He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"But what I want to know is how did you end up in Alexandria? I thought you were staying with the old man..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sorry, did something happen?"  
  
"Um..Grandpa Hercule ended up dieing last month..."  
  
"!!! Pan, what happen to Gohan?"  
  
"He hasn't been home in three months."  
  
"Ah, that moron! Well, don't worry Pan, I'll watch over you now!"  
  
"Thanks Uncle Goten."  
  
Goten facefaulted sightly. "Eh, not really used to being call "Uncle" at sixteen.."  
  
Pan giggled a little at this, before a thought sober her up. "But what about the prince? I couldn't do anything when the monster caught him.."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about Prince Torankuso. I'll get him back, I promise."  
  
"Okay." He puts her hat to the side to ruffle her head and escape before her cries of protest reach the room.  
  
Goten stands near the wall futher down. "Geez..maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. I don't know if I'll be able to find him."  
  
He thinks back to when he runs into Torankuso in the hallway at the castle. "It's weird though... its feels like we meet before...like I known him before..maybe fate brought us together... can't explain it.." Flashback ends. "Man, I can't stop thinking about him, what am I gonna do? (Go look for him.) Yeah! What's there to think about!? He's cute and in trouble! That's all that matters." Blank ends up finding Goten.  
  
"...There you are, but why are you so serious? Uh-oh, what are you up to this time?"  
  
"I'm gonna take my niece and that knight to find the prince."  
  
"You're crazy! Man, you don't even know what's out there. Besides, there's no way the boss'll allow that."  
  
"*Sigh* I know... "  
  
"Sheez, why do you always gotta play hero? The boss is gonna kill you. Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to the boss."  
  
*Scene change*  
  
Yamacha is fast asleep on the floor. He wakes up when one of his henchmen enters the room. "Zzzzzzzzzz..umm huh? Oh, its you. I was wondering if you're gonna come or not; I ended up fallin' asleep. So, you're leaving, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I promised Torankuso I'd kidnap him."  
  
"Hahaha, I can't blame you for going after him, he is damn beautiful. I guess that's a reason enough! But I gonna mess you up for breakin' the rules though!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay, get you butt in gear over to the cargo room. We got more room there."  
  
*In the cargo room*  
  
Yamacha takes out his scimitar. "You ready?"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
"I ain't holding back."  
  
They both go into familiar fighting stances.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" The boss charges forward and thrushes his sword down. Goten launches his daggers out of his sheaths and stops the blade in a cross fashion. Moving forward, he regains his balance and goes on the offensive, his blood boiling in his veins. He attacked with quick, short jabs, still anticipating for any other attack. Using his sword as a shield, Yamacha countered with a kick. He dashed forward, putting his blade on his back in order to fight hand to hand. The other blocked the moves, his fist a blur as he put his daggers away to respond with his own barrage of fist and kicks.  
  
It was evenly matched until Goten found an opening and hit Yamacha with a quick one-two kick-uppercut combo. The boss hit the ground with a thud. "Ugh, alright, alright, you win."  
  
Goten joined him on the floor. "Whew."  
  
After a break, Goten was ready. "Good, you're doing better Goten! But you're a half-saiya-jin, so I'd expect that from you.." He punches his arm. "Now go and find your prince, hehehehehehe!" Yamacha exits the room to take care of some business.  
  
Goten winces a little and rubs his arm. "Damn, he didn't have to hit me that hard! I'm still sore!" Stretches his arms, he goes to assemble his party.  
  
*******************  
  
Vegeta is still a tad out of it. He picks up a doll on the floor that has, "Prince Torankuso, age 15." "My son is not fifth-teen, but seven-teen! How stupid!"  
  
We see a scene of Cinna still going through the rumble. "Man, I can't find that Prince Torankuso doll anywhere! I guess it got smoked in the fire..."  
  
*************** Vegeta is still looking at the doll when Goten comes in. "Come on. You're too old to be playing with a doll."  
  
The captain gets up and throws the doll to the side. "Shut up you idiot, this is all your fault! If you hadn't kidnapped my son in the first place, then none of this would of happen! If anything should happen to the prince, I will have your head!"  
  
"Take it easy, geez.. Look, I'm gonna go look for him now. I know you're worried about your son, so I'll let you come with me if you promise to be good. What do you say, Rusty?"  
  
"RR... RUSTY?!" He looks at his armor that is standard saiya-jin battle armor with sliver armor that covers his lower half. "How dare you! I am King Vegeta of Vegetasii and Captain of the Knights of Pluto of Alexandria!" He lets out a hot puff of air and crosses his arms. "The only reason why I am going with you is to make sure you don't pull anything with my son. I have no idea why I even help the little ingrate sometimes!"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "..Whatever."  
  
Vegeta's self-control kicked in at the right time. (If I kill the boy, I will hear Kakarott's nonstop prattle.) "We should also seek out Miss Pan's help as well. She will be useful against these plants."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"She is a black mage you fool." Vegeta hate to admit it, but black mages were as powerful as Saiya-jins at times. "They were well respected throughout the land. Also, the plants are weak against fire."  
  
"Ok, let's ask her then."  
  
*****************  
  
The two of them are where Pan is staying.  
  
"Well niece, we're ready to go look for the prince."  
  
"Really!? That's great! Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Actually, we want you to come with us, too."  
  
"Huh?! But I can barely do anything.."  
  
"Hardly, Miss Pan. Your magic was highly effective against that monster. In all honesty, I hold your power in greater than I do this scoundrel's."  
  
"B-But..I'm scared. I couldn't even move last time."  
  
Goten bent down to Pan's level. "Come on Pan. You're a lot better than that. What did your father Gohan teach you? What did any of the family teach you?"  
  
".. Okay. I'll try my best."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Pan."  
  
Goten and Vegeta leave out the door, right before Vegeta leaves he says "Hm, Pan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's about your black magic. I wish to try an experiment. I was wondering if *whisper whisper*"  
  
"Magic sword..? Okay. I'll give it a try."  
  
Right before they go out, Goten runs into Blank. "Sheez.. You really dig him, huh?"  
  
"Well, not really, there is something up about him. He may know something about being a Saiya-jin since he does have a tail and the skills."  
  
"Whatever. You're full of crap."  
  
"Ohhhh. I get it." Goten was all smiles. "You're jealous that I'm gonna get me some."  
  
"Pshhh.. I came down to give you this." He pulls out a bottle.  
  
"You're always thinking about me, but I won't need a love potion to reel this one in."  
  
"Will you stop thinking in the gutter for a second? This is the medicine I gave to your niece and that knight. It's sort of a seed remover."  
  
"Cool. This'll come in handy." He takes the bottle.  
  
"Why am I always helping you?" He pulls out a letter. "Here's a little tip from the boss."  
  
Goten reads the letter. It says:  
  
Leaving the band is your business, but you better keep training! Learning more abilities is gonna make you even stronger. If you keep it up, you might be better than your father one day!  
  
Good luck, Yamacha  
  
"Thanks, Blank. Well, I'll see you when I see you." He runs out the ship.  
  
"How about never?"  
  
***************  
  
Goten and his party goes into the deeper parts of the forest. With Pan's fire magic and Vegeta's sword, they swiftly exterminate the vegetation. They also grabbed some healing and cure items from the monsters with Goten's steal abilities. Finally, the party reach an area with nothing but a mass of monster flowers; the colony. One of the plants held Torankuso captive.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"So this is the master."  
  
"Stand back! I no longer need your help! I can handle this on my own!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Goten shook his head. "Ok, Pan, get ready!"  
  
The group took out their respective weapons and fought. Goten hit the leader with his daggers and legs, while Pan was preparing a fire spell. "Fire!" She cast the spell on Vegeta's sword, causing double the amount of damage. In retaliation, the plant spewed out poisonous breath.  
  
"Ugh." Pan sat on the ground, the venom going through her system.  
  
"Here Pan." Goten gave her an antidote to drink and threw one to Vegeta.  
  
"Hn." He consumed it quickly and prepared one of his moves.  
  
Just then, Blank showed up. "I thought you guys might need some help."  
  
(Grrrr, no Vegeta, it would do no good to take care of these ruffians. I must save my son first.) "Big shockwave attack!" The arc hit the boss, who countered with a powerful lighting spell.  
  
"Ow. Maybe it would be better not to do that again, eh?"  
  
Vegeta snorted and decided to hit it with combined attacks.  
  
After a few hits with the Fire sword combo and single attacks, the plant brain withered and died. "Well at least that's over." Pan gave out a relieved breath while Vegeta and Goten were busy helping the prince down.  
  
"Son, you're stronger than this!" He didn't care if he was showing emotion or not. Toranks was the only person left in his life that he cared about.  
  
"Here take this sire." Goten tries to give the prince the medicine, but he has trouble getting it down.  
  
"*Cough cough hack*"  
  
"Don't worry son, this will help you."  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?"  
  
Out of the blue, the ground started to shake and plant spiders popped out.  
  
"Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Goten grasps his niece's hand while Vegeta carries his son.  
  
They run towards the entrance of the forest. "Everybody already got out of here, so lets go!"  
  
The group fought off any spiders that got in their way. Then Goten stopped.  
  
"What are you doin'!?"  
  
"Something's wrong.. The entire forest is coming after us. Blank.. Take care of everyone and my niece."  
  
"What!?" He hit the boy upside the head "Goten, what are you thinking?!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right Blank, thanks, we'll make it! I promised Pan to look after her!" (I guess I'm more like my father than I thought.)  
  
They resume running, until Blank is caught by one of the spiders. He throws a map to Goten before him and the whole forest is petrified.  
  
"Dammit! That idiot! Blank.."  
  
*********************  
  
The few of them are camping outside a good distance from the forest.  
  
"I hope he gets well soon."  
  
"This is all your fault!" The king grabs Goten by his shirt. "Have you nothing to say you filth!?"  
  
"Ummm, oh."  
  
"Son!" He drops the poor boy on his butt and checks on his rousing son.  
  
"Wha.. Father? How did I survive.?"  
  
"I brought you here.."  
  
"What are you talking about? It was my dagger and Pan's magic that saved you!"  
  
"..With the help of the great mage Pan."  
  
"I thank you both."  
  
"That dupe deserves no praise! None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the prince! And how dare you claim that you have rescued him!? When we get back to Alexandria, I will-"  
  
Torankuso waved his hand. "I left the castle of my own free will."  
  
Goten smiled for his word. "What a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch him, and he wanted to get snatch."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"So what do you say, Rusty? Friends?" He offered his hand. "Come on, let's just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."  
  
"Camping-you imbecile!" The captain smacks his hand away. "Surely you even must know something about the Mist! The vicious monsters it spawns! The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body! Son, we must leave this dangerous place at once."  
  
Goten folded his arms. "Alright, tell me.. How do you plan to get out of here? We're standing in a valley surrounded by cliffs. And last I heard, North Gate and South Gate were sealed off. Also the prince can barely walk right now. You went through this; you should know."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought."  
  
"Damn you..Very well. Until the Prince recovers, I will guard this place with my life."  
  
"Sounds good to me." The thief looks over to his niece who is drooping slightly. "Pan, let's get some rest."  
  
*******************  
  
Back at Alexandria, Paris is at the tavern. She ended up getting out of the castle by pulling some strings, but couldn't find any of the guys anywhere.  
  
"I can't believe they left me behind!"  
  
******************* Ugh, I'm beat. It's close to 100 degrees now! So if there is some grammar mistakes that got past my eye and the spell checker, sorry! I will try to get the other chapter out sooner, but school is starting! AHHHHHH! 


	6. chapter 6

Dragon Fantasy Z IX  
  
By Otaku no baka  
  
Yeah I know, this story took forever for me to update. With recent issues with the net and other matters, such as graduating and family problems, I haven't had the motivation to finish this chapter or even make another one, and when I did, I forgot elements of the game! I still stuck with it though, so I hope this chapter isn't crappy.  
  
I just noticed that I used a bit of Japanese in this; it's a bad habit of mine since I am learning it for real. I'll post some meanings if I use some new words. Seems to be that only my Trigun: part deux doesn't have Japanese so far except one word or so, but anyway....  
  
Disclaimer: Watashi suru de nai jishin no DBZ matawa FF IX (well, this is little better than my Spanish ^^)  
  
****************  
  
The next morning, Torankuso awoken and realized he was outside. (Oh yes, that's right, the kidnapping.) Rising from his makeshift cot, he stretched and did a few katas a little ways from the camp, his punches and kicks graceful. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a stone woodland with a statue in it. (Is this the Evil Forest?) He inspected it closer . "How are you feeling?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Goten's voice. He blushed slightly before gaining his voice. "I'm good, thanks to the medicine that you gave me. Is this really.... ?"  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised too. After we beat that big plant guy, the forest got completely petrified."  
  
"Is this your friend?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Blank."  
  
Torankuso always assisted a person in arms. "We must help him."  
  
"We can't do anything for him right now."  
  
"But..... I can't just-"  
  
"We'll come back for him. I'm sure there's a way to cure him. Let's get going. According to this map that Blank gave me, there's a cavern to the south of us. Maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine! Trust me. Now let's go wake up Rusty and the others."  
  
Packing up their few supplies, they go south, fighting monsters and meeting strange characters along the way. At the end, the party reaches an opening with misted ice coming out of it.  
  
"This must be the cavern."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Ice cavern?"  
  
"Sure, is this it?"  
  
"I think so, it's supposed to be near the Evil Forest."  
  
"...I heard of it. It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice that can take travelers to the top of the Mist."  
  
"Yes, that's what Grandpa told me too."  
  
"Ah, then Miss Pan's grandfather must be as knowledgeable as my son!"  
  
"Grandpa used to teach me lots of things before he passed away."  
  
"Oh...forgive my indiscretion."  
  
"Don't worry about."  
  
"Well...why don't we go inside?"  
  
*******************  
  
Inside the cavern, it was a complete winter wonderland. Ice stalagmites littered the area like pillars in a castle, with various frozen life forms. Fresh pure white snow and cold temperatures make it seem like a refrigerator than a cavern.  
  
"Ah, such an interesting place! Seeing the actual real cavern is so much better than doing research about it!" The heir to the throne looked around the scientific goldmine. "Hmm..this flower seems to be a new species...."  
  
"Brat, don't touch anything!" Vegeta snorted and shivered a bit, despite his stature.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Vegeta, Toranks lets go before I turn into a Popsicle!" Goten cursed from not wearing better clothes, but how was he to know that he would be coming to this fridge place?  
  
Toranks rolled his eyes and sigh a bit, but while the others moved on, he gently clipped off a piece of the plant's petals with his hands and sprinted to catch up.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his son oddly, wondering why he had an innocent mask on his face but decided to deal with it later and focus on matters now. "Prepare yourself!"  
  
The team gathered together to fight the duo of artic beasts, a type of cave imp and something that looked like pudding. Trunks ran a finger through his lavender hair and pulled out his broad sword. (No....these monsters are too weak to use Ifrit on....let alone another summon...) He turned his gaze to the young mage who was preparing a counter spell against the creatures. He met her eyes and they both smiled as they combined their fire attacks into one massive maelstrom wave.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Both of them were turned into ash by the flames. "Well it makes sense that fire is the weakness here..." The young prince snorted, but fatigue was hitting him hard. He just recovered not to long ago and its always a strain to use magic unless you have full energy. "Shall we carry on?"  
  
They fought a few more ice type creatures that they discovered, especially those flan looking ones. All of them shivered as they went further in the cavern, since the temperature seemed to drop the more they venture inside.  
  
"Hey Pan?" Goten glanced behind him to see the small mage almost hyperventilating and looking pale.  
  
"I...I'm coming...." She passed out before she could move any further.  
  
"Oh man Pan!" Torankuso and Goten tried to help her up.  
  
"We must get her out of here. It seems to be the cold has made her..." Vegeta ended up with the same faith and passed out next to her; rolling off the path a bit.  
  
"Hey...hey rusty are you ok?" He kicks him a bit in satisfaction. "What happen to you guys? Its not that bad here." The teen was kidding himself; he thought for a moment he would pass out too. "Move it or lose it, we still have to get out of here to help Pan out!"  
  
Toranks tried to put the young woman on his shoulders, but after all the battles and the magic he used, especially after the evil forest incident, it caught up with him and he fell down and passed out with the others.  
  
"Oh no not you too Toranks!" He ran to the pair on the ground. "Great, out cold with my niece...damn...now I'm feeling drowsy too ..." The bandit went to sleep along with them.  
  
*****************  
  
(I can't fall asleep...I still have to get them out of here.)  
  
Goten blinked as he slowly rose to his feet. "I can't believe I am up..." He had a sudden feeling of familiarity at that thought, but shook it off. "I hear something...I think its someone there..." He got up quickly and ran past the area to run into a lion looking animal.  
  
"Why didn't you fall asleep?"  
  
He glanced up to see a mage that looked similar to Pan, except he had a black face and yellow eyes. A much more elaborate outfit was on him though, and a bell was in his hand.  
  
"I'm black waltz number 1! It doesn't matter though; you should have been dead by now. All of you except for that prince..."  
  
"Are you the one causing that blizzard?"  
  
"Heheh, that's right!"  
  
Goten pulled out his all known daggers and prepared for battle. He jumped at the roar of the ice lion but remained focused. "If I can beat both of these things, then we can get out of here."  
  
The beast took a swing at him with its spiked tail, but Goten jumped over it. He countered with a double slice.  
  
"Blizzard." Black waltz summoned a spell against the saiya-jin teen. Goten shivered and felt weaker, but still remained strong.  
  
He began to glow slightly, and smirked. (Its been a while since I used Trance!) His moves were faster and he used a bit of ki with his attacks. After performing a rolling sabot, kicking the lion upward, he extended his arms to his sides. "Burning attack!" He jumped up and put his hands together as a hot energy erupted from his fingers and hit the magician.  
  
"AHHH!" The mage fell to the ground defeated. With him out the way, it was easy to fight against the monster now and with a few hits he was destroyed too. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the cavern.  
  
:"You may have defeated 1. but number 2. and 3. will reclaim the prince!"  
  
"Who...who's there?! Ah...damn...I have other things to worry about, like the others."  
  
He ran back to see that they were up and running. "Ah hey Goten! I wondered about you." Toranks smiled weakly.  
  
"Is everyone alright?"  
  
Vegeta ran up to him. "You! What just happened?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"You're...hiding something boy!"  
  
"Hey nothing happen you heard me."  
  
The king gave him a face. "You...didn't touch the boy did you?"  
  
Goten blushed a bit. "Hey...what are you accusing me of?!"  
  
Toranks managed to save him. "Father, he said nothing happened. Why are you being rude to him?" Vegeta just glared at Goten before he walked off. "At least everyone is safe. That blizzard seemed familiar though...reminds me of a certain spell...is something bothering you Goten?"  
  
"No...its nothing..." He looked away before moving on.  
  
*******************  
  
They finally made it outside again. "Ah...it felt like I have been in that cavern for ages! The sun feels great!" Toranks stretches out and soaks up the rays. Vegeta scouted around and Pan sat on the ground exhausted.  
  
"Hey there's a village. I think I've been there before." Goten points to a distant town on a ledge.  
  
"It seems to be that you have been many places Goten. The only other worlds I visited were in books. Father and the King go everywhere and I rarely go out the kingdom. I haven't even seen Vegetasii in years though...if you have been to that village, let's go visit it then."  
  
"Vegetasii?" Goten looked questioning at the prince.  
  
"Yeah...I remember bits of it from my childhood...its my father's home land. Its not much but better than nothing..." He glanced back at Goten, blue eyes shimmering slightly. The thief had that feeling again and was lost in those eyes. "You're familiar with it right? Since you and your niece have a tail and all..."  
  
The teen was about to respond before Vegeta interrupted and pushed Goten aside, making him almost fall off the ledge.  
  
"That's enough questions you insolent fool! You are talking to a high class official two ways! The only reason I haven't killed you yet is from your foolish father Kakarott! He would have my head if something happened to you and it was by me! It doesn't matter because my son and me are heading back to the castle. You will leave him alone and address him as "Prince Torankuso" for now on instead of this, "Toranks," crap!" The king was furious as it is for bothering with the son of Kakarott, even having the nerve to court his boy even! It was bad enough that he used to know him and his stupid father, but to see both of them again...  
  
"Dammit Rusty! Why don't you shut up! I don't take orders from a stuck up jerk like you, even if you are the king of the world! Its bad enough that you disrespect my dad, but me as well! I don't care; I'm only here to help the prince and my niece Pan. He needs a new identity if he is going to this town, whenever you like it or not!"  
  
"You guys calm down!" Pan put her hands to her hips, tired of the anger fueling into a battle coming.  
  
"Pan's right, stop it both of you!" Toranks tired of this charade. "Father, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going back to the castle!" He shook his head and decided to argue with him another day. "Goten you are right, I do need another name to blend in with the populace."  
  
His father was cursing and mumbling about if he wasn't his only child and what he would do to him later on but the prince just ignored him.  
  
"Umm...how about Trunks?" Goten felt memorable with that name, like he called him that before.  
  
"Yes...why not? My mother used to call me that..." Vegeta looked pained in his ranting for a glimpse, but it quickly vanished into anger again at his son.  
  
If its ok with you then...." "Trunks" nodded his head and smiled brightly, feeling a bit better. (Why does he have to smile at me like that? Man...he looks...)  
  
Goten shook his thoughts out of his head. "Ok Trunks, now let's work on your speech...try to sound more casual, like me."  
  
"I shall try."  
  
"No...no...no..." He glanced at his niece. (Now what will Pan say?)  
  
Pan looked up from her position on the ground, after the episode she decided to sit down. "What?"  
  
"Just say...alrighty!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "A..alrighty!"  
  
The mage was still confused. "Huh....yesh..." She shook her head and got up.  
  
"You're getting the hang of it! Well, lets go everyone!" The party and a reluctant Vegeta went down the path to the town.  
  
*****************  
  
The town seemed to be a standard country place, with a few backward items and a windmill.  
  
"Ooo look uncle a windmill! And the kids are playing ball!"  
  
"Come on Pan the Inn is this way."  
  
"Aw do we have too? I want to check this place out!" The mage's lip quivered a bit.  
  
"I know but let's get some rest first and decide what to do next, they you can play." He smiled and ruffed her hair again, causing her to squeak and try to hit him.  
  
When the group went inside the Inn, the keeper was asleep on the job.  
  
"Don't you suppose to be working?"  
  
The keeper instantly woke up on Goten's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry...I'm Innkeeper Hal and..." he glanced a moment at Pan.  
  
"Hey I know he's cute but it's rude to stare." The thief just felt like saying something then, much to Trunks and the man's embarrassment.  
  
"N...no...I wasn't looking at the young man and I'm not into...the room is right over there...make yourself at home."  
  
Goten chuckled to himself as they made there way upstairs.  
  
"Umm...Goten...where will I be staying?" Trunks looked around the small area with a few beds in the same room and a washroom in the corner.  
  
"In the same room, where else?" Vegeta made another face and Pan blanched.  
  
"Me too?" Goten coughed and nodded his head.  
  
"But I umm..." Trunks blushed a bit and the captain was getting mad again.  
  
"I understand how you guys feel, but the country inns don't have private rooms, so bunk up everyone."  
  
****************  
  
When most of the gang went to sleep, Trunks and Goten talked for a bit.  
  
"Tell me one more thing before we go to sleep, Trunks. Why did you want to leave the castle?"  
  
"If my stepfather did not intervene..."  
  
"The ship would have arrived at the neighboring regency of Lindblum. You were going to leave Alexandria?! I see...if you haven't been caught, you would've reached Lindblum by now. But now we have to cross South gate on foot. Border hopping eh?"  
  
"Goten...there is a reason I must leave this kingdom...I cannot tell you here..." He glances at his sleeping father. "...but its of great importance."  
  
"I understand...I'll get you to Lindblum somehow."  
  
"I've heard enough!" Vegeta showed he wasn't sleeping. "Son, you cannot trust this idiot. He may not only cause more danger to you, but is also a nuisance. Please return to the castle Torankuso." Trunks never heard his father say, "please" before.  
  
"I know I screwed up in the Evil forest. But there's no doubt in my mind now. I'll protect Trunks with my life!" The prince experienced two surprising moments then and was dumbfounded.  
  
"Don't be a fool! It is I who protects my son!"  
  
"Then tell me how do you attend to take him back to the castle?"  
  
The captain growled. "I will think of a way, even if I have to fly there myself!"  
  
Pan's snores interrupted the King of Vegetasii's thoughts.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"She was more tired than I thought. But you had to go on a tirade..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Son of Kakarott or not, one thing Vegeta could not stand was insolence.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep." Goten was sick of Vegeta's raving and just wanted to rest.  
  
****************  
  
Goten was somewhere between sleep and consciousness. He could distinctively hear a voice singing slightly.  
  
"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,"  
  
"For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart."  
  
That voice...I remember that gorgeous voice from somewhere, but where?  
  
***************  
  
Goten woke up with a start sometime in the morning. "That singing...why does it seem familiar...like Vegetasii?" He blinked and looked up to the ceiling, "Was it Trunks that was singing earlier?" Glancing around, the thief noticed that everyone was gone. (Where did those guys went too?)  
  
The teen runs downstairs to see that the innkeeper once again asleep before going out the door. He glances around quickly to see kids playing jump rope and Pan in a far off corner near the windmill.  
  
"Hey Pan what's up?" He approaches the young mage  
  
"Uncle Goten! Ah...I was thinking again..."  
  
"Ah I see...was it Gohan?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "I know about dad...he went off to find Piccolo, so it might be a while."  
  
The demi-saiya-jin rolled his eyes remembering. "Yeah that idiot...well was it boys then?"  
  
"No! No! Nothing like that!"  
  
"What...don't tell me you don't like boys?!" Goten did not know his niece swung that way! Well it does run in the family...  
  
"I just never really thought about stuff like that uncle."  
  
"Well you know me, I am always thinking about girls, but Trunks is an exception." Pan looked at him as if he grew a second head. Sure she was thirteen, but she didn't really want to hear that. "Well I guess come to me if you need to know about guys and their thoughts."  
  
"Sure...thanks...." She still wondered about him though.  
  
"Ok then, we just need to decided what to do next. I'm going to look for Trunks and Rusty. Would you mind heading back to the Inn?"  
  
"Sure I'll head back."  
  
"So what were you doing here instead of playing?"  
  
"Nothing really...but I keep on hearing a sound like "kweh""  
  
"That's the sound a chocobo makes."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"I'll see you back to the Inn!" The teen then headed off to find the two left of his party.  
  
"....but what are chocobos?" She rubbed her head in confusion.  
  
A man suddenly grabs her and hauls her off.  
  
"Hey let me go! Uncle Goten!"  
  
*****************  
  
Goten glances around a field. "The heck with Vegeta, I'll find Trunks first." He smiled at the thoughts of the young prince, but shook his head again.  
  
****************  
  
Trunks went inside the store.  
  
"May I help you with something?" a middle aged plumped lady smiled at him  
  
"Oh no...I...can I ask of a favor?"  
  
"Yes what is?"  
  
"May I listen to you speak?"  
  
"Huh?..umm...ok?"  
  
So the lady talked about nothing in particular, just about her husband and her kids, until Goten came in.  
  
"Trunks?" (I wonder what's he doing...)  
  
"Ah...Goten!"  
  
The younger demi-saiya-jin smiled at him and circled around like he was prey.  
  
"You got a fever or something? Your face is all red."  
  
The prince's face turned into the shade of crimson then. "I...It's nothing. I'm fine."  
  
He glanced at his face. "You're acting strange..."  
  
Trunks looked back at him, still blushing. "What?"  
  
"I get it!" Goten hit his fist. "You changed the way you talked! You're doing great!"  
  
The older one let out a breath. "Thanks! I did fine in the play didn't I?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you sure know how to fake it!"  
  
Trunks was taken aback. "FAKE?! Why you...I love Lord Avon's plays. I've seen all of them; "I Want to be Your Canary" is one of my favorites. I even have the lines memorized. I shall...I'll learn soon enough to talk your way." He banished a fist in determination.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to get mad." Goten rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. But anyway, we need to decide what to do from here. Will you go back to the Inn?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll head back soon."  
  
"Alrighty. I'll catch you later."  
  
Goten smiled to himself. (Great, he sounds just like an average village person. Crossing the border might not be so tough after all...)  
  
While the younger teen walked out to find Vegeta, Trunks turned to the storekeeper and bowed.  
  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure!"  
  
"It was nothing. Bye!" She waves to the young man and giggles a bit. (Those two remind me of my husband and me.)  
  
******************  
  
Goten yawned and looked around a bit. "Ah...I'll just let Vegeta be and met Trunks at the Inn."  
  
He opens the door and goes inside to see the prince looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Did you wait long? I asked Pan to head back, so she should be here soon. Well, how do you like this village? Pretty different from the castle I bet." The younger teen had that familiar smile on his face.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, the children are very energetic, and there are so many things to see. I've never walked so freely before! So this is like without royalty...The only issue is that where are all the adults?"  
  
"Yeah...I used to see them tending the farm next to the village."  
  
"But that farm is tiny."  
  
"Yeah...there's something strange going on alright...we'll leave once Pan gets back."  
  
"But what about my father?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have a good plan for crossing South Gate; it's going to be easy!" He grabbed the older saiya-jin's hands and smiled brightly. "They're not looking for the rest of us, so we'll just hide you! Don't worry about Rusty, he can take care of himself. Just leave everything to me." The prince doubted that.  
  
******************  
  
"As it turned out, it didn't matter that we snuck into their mansion. But the Kings were hiding something...What's wrong? Am I boring you?"  
  
Trunks ran a hair through his hair. "Oh no, your story is very interesting...just that I am worried about Pan."  
  
"You're right, she is late." The thief jumped up. "I'm more worried about Pan than Vegeta. Let's go look for her."  
  
*****************  
  
Yeah the end of another chapter, but the parts will come out more since I have motivation again. But expect delays until I get my net back and the time of graduation coming soon. 


End file.
